poptopicaideaspagefandomcom-20200214-history
Ideas:Shnomp Island
'''Shnomp Island '''is an island for Poptropica 2. Characters: (In order of appearance) Ashley Guard Dr. Shmigglewitz Chip Brownie Flip Zip Nip Snip Student The Citizens The Head Ashley The Security Guards The Mayor of Shnomp Island Places: Main Street The Main Landing 2 The Help Center Dr. Shmigglewitz's Office The Main Office The Pokey Chip's Cafe Flip's Gymnastic's Center Zip's Zippers Nip's Track and Field Supplies Siamese Street School- Lobby and Room 100 The Forest Outside the Stadium The Stadium Backstage The Lair The Battle Room City Hall Walkthrough *The objective of this island is to save the citizens from the evil Ashleys who are plotting to rule Poptropica. *Go to Main Street and pick up the newspaper. Read about the legendary Ips. *First you have to go to the Main Landing 2, a movie theater on Main Street where there are movies of all kinds of Shnomps. Watch them all. *Then you should pick up the phone on the carpet. *Go to the Disco Room next door and press the button on the left speaker, which will cause the phone to ring. *Answer the phone. Nobody will be there, but all you will hear is a code: SHNMP5. *You also need to keep this code in your inventory- you will write it down. *(Notice: You cannot get the code in your inventory unless you answer the phone.) *Then go to the Help Center and sneak past the Ashley guard.There will be a puzzle. *Solve the puzzle and get a hypnotizer, then go to the Doctor’s office in the far right corner. *The doctor is Dr. Shmigglewitz. Talk to him. *He will give you a tranquilizer shot. *Exit the doctor's office. There will be an Ashley there. Sneak past it and get into the main office. *Pick up the paperclip and the book. *Read the book to learn about the Ashleys and their evil plan to destroy Shnomp Island by hypnotizing its citizens with the Head Ashley’s hit single. *Exit the office. An Ashley will catch you and put you in the Pokey, the jail in Shnomp Island. *In the jail cell, pick up the rope and use the paperclip to pick the lock. *Once freed, shoot the Ashley with the hypnotizer, and then give it the tranquilizer shot. Pick up the key on the desk. Tie the rope around the Ashley. Then throw it into the supply closet and lock the door with the key. *Leave the Pokey. *Go to Siamese Street. Enter the Chip Café and talk to the cat there. He is the owner of the restaurant. His name is Chip, and he is Snip’s brother. Ask him for help. He will get his cousin Brownie to run the restaurant while he’s away. Before you leave, Brownie will give you some fried mice in a bag, which are the Ashley’s favorite food. *Go to Flip Gymnastics Center next door and talk to Flip. She is Snip’s sister. She will help you, too. *Go to Zip’s Zippers next door and talk to Zip, another helpful brother of Snip. *Go to Nip’s Track and Field Supplies next door and talk to Nip (You guessed it: Brother of Snip). He will help. *Now you have four of the five legendary Ips. *Go with them to find Snip. You will find her at the School in Room 100 teaching a class. You will try to convince her to fight the Ashleys. She will hesitate, but her siblings will get her to come. *One of the students in Snip’s class will give you a piece of paper that you will find is a map of the Ashley’s hideout. *Exit the school with the Five Ips and find the six bikes. *Follow the map on the bikes through the forest with the Ips. You will lead the way, and they will follow you. *You should end up outside a stadium, where you leave the bikes. Pick up the poster. It will advertize Ashley’s concert. Suddenly the whole population of Shnomp Island will come rushing by into the stadium, and you and the Ips will be swept away with the crowd. *You will be in the stadium, where the Head Ashley is about to give her fatal concert. Sneak past the audience and security guards and enter backstage. *Pull the plug of the Hypnotizer 3000 which is controlling the show. The head Ashley will be confused and angry. She will come backstage after announcing that the show is having technical difficulties and find you and the Ips next to the unplugged Hypnotizer 3000. Enraged, she will call for security and two guards will appear. Quickly connect the Hypnotizer 3000 to the tranquilizer shot and press the big red button. The Hypnotizer will zap the two guards and knock them unconscious, but the Head Ashley will throw on a zap-proof suit with the push of a button, so she will not be affected by the ray. *The Hypnotizer 3000 will blow up due to a power surge, ejecting the tranquilizer shot, and it will smash on the floor. The tranquilizer concoction will seep through a vent and disappear. *The Head Ashley will laugh at you and yell, “Ha! Fools! I win!” Then she will smell fried mice on you and jump on you and steal it. She will be eating it, but suddenly she will pass out. Chip then tells you he put some extra tranquilizer in the mice. It only lasts ten minutes. This gives you enough time to get ready for the final battle. *Go to the far corner of the room and try to open the door labeled LAIR. It is locked. Enter the code on the keypad: SHNMP5. The door will open. Enter. *Pick up the armor and sword. *The Head Ashley will find you in the lair. She will yell, “You may have thought you won, but I have a weapon that will change your mind!” She will run to the corner of the lair to a machine called the IceCUBE2000 and turns it on. It will send out a huge ray that zaps Chip, Flip, Zip, and Nip, but you and Snip will jump out of the way. The others will be frozen in blocks of ice. *The IceCUBE2000 will read “BATTERY POWER LOW. RECHARGING” and it will shut down. *The Head Ashley will yell, “Aw, rats!” Then she will see that you and Snip were not affected by the IceCUBE2000 and fume. Then she will scream, “THIS MEANS WAR!!!” *You and Snip will suddenly get into armor and hold rays and swords. The Head Ashley will also get into armor and hold rays too. *You will immediately get transported to a battle room. The Head Ashley will shoot rays at you, but every click on your armor gives you a force field that deflects the rays. Hit the Head Ashley three times with the deflected rays and her rays will blow up. (The Head Ashley will not be harmed.) Then the Head Ashley will draw out her sword, and you will too. Press the spacebar to hit the Head Ashley with her sword. Hit her three times and she will be knocked unconscious. Then Snip will jump on Ashley’s head and zap her with a ray. *You and Snip will be transported to the City Hall, where the citizens have been saved from the Hypnotizer 3000 and the other Ips will have been freed from the IceCUBE2000. *The Mayor will tell you that the Head Ashley has been put in the Pokey (the jail in Shnomp Island) along with all of the other Ashleys. He tells you that all of the machines that the Head Ashley created have been destroyed (i.e., blown up) and thanks to you and Snip the city is safe. He then gives you a medallion,100 credits, a power that can turn you from cat to Poptropican, and a kitten follower!!! Category:Islands For Poptropica 2 Category:Islands Category:Ideas Category:Poptropica Island Ideas Category:Idea